


Sweetest Devotion

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Multi, Pre-Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Obi-Wan stumbles upon Anakin and Padme, things come to a head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](https://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=258122#cmt258122) prompt, because there isn't enough of these three.

Obi-Wan left the Jedi temple in search of his former Padawan. It wasn’t as though he didn’t know where the young man was--Obi-Wan was far too close to his apprentice not to notice how close he had become with the Senator of Naboo. He had seen the two embracing on more than one occasion after their arrival home from a long mission, and though he pretended to ignore it, he had a feeling the couple got up to a bit more than hugging when Obi-Wan wasn’t there to police them.  
  
Able to reach through their bond, Obi-Wan could sense that Anakin was in the Senate Apartment Complex. _What a surprise_ , Obi-Wan lamented. _Always with Senator Amidala! One of these days, he’s going to get the both of them into a great deal of trouble_. Luckily for Anakin, it was Obi-Wan who was sent by the council to get a hold of him, and not Mace Windu. Mentally shielding himself, Obi-Wan figured he might as well teach his apprentice a lesson or two about conducting covert affairs. It would serve his Padawan right--and hopefully serve to make him warier in the future.  
  
*  
  
Anakin and Padme secreted away to the Senator’s quarters, where they were offered the most privacy. Padme always made sure she sent away her assistants, but the busy Senator was always being interrupted by some official business. It seemed as though the couple never had time to be together. Somehow, it never bothered them; it only made the small moments they shared all the more precious.  
  
A few moments passed as they caught up on what each had been up to, both sharing in the pride of the other’s trials and accomplishments. Despite his joy at the reunion, Anakin had to shrug off thoughts of the coming council meeting. He was grateful Obi-Wan had given him this brief respite, for the plotting of the Jedis was becoming increasingly murky and irksome. Worst of all, he felt himself losing control; he was being used as a pawn in their games. _Tomorrow, I will deal with them_ , Anakin promised. _Now, for something much more pleasant_.  
  
Anakin leaned to place a kiss on his wife, enjoying the warmth and familiarity of her embrace. Things quickly became heated as Padme arched into his touch. After running his hands through her loose curls, his hands came up to skim the elegant curves of her neck and shoulders. In the back of his mind, Anakin was vaguely aware of Obi-Wan’s presence, but he quickly dismissed this as a remaining tendril of their Force bond--it was far too unlikely that Obi-Wan was near. Besides, his Master would surely contact him before hunting him down.  
  
*  
  
Obi-Wan approached Padme’s quarters, chancing to feel for a moment through their bond. He was expecting to find Anakin in the presence of the Senator, and sure enough, he felt Padme’s calm aura. He could practically picture the shimmery gown and brown tresses, the honeyed warmth of her eyes. This realization startled him--he never thought of the Senator in that way. It dawned on him that he was experiencing the sensations through Anakin’s mind; he never knew what it was like to kiss Padme Amidala, or feel the gentle pressure of her lips, but suddenly he understood them all too clearly.  
  
_It must be the bond_ , Obi-Wan thought. _I’ve never been this close before… at least not in these circumstances_. Realizing the situation was about to become a great deal more awkward if he stuck around any longer, Obi-Wan prepared to make a hasty retreat when he felt Anakin sense him through the Force. Frozen in place, Obi-Wan was helpless to move as he was overcome with a wave of lust and arousal. Images flooded his brain from Anakin’s thoughts: tongues sliding against each other, the feel of a hand cupping the round curves of a breast...  
  
Woken out of his revery by a sudden ping through their bond, Obi-Wan realized how he must look standing there, unwillingly honing in on the couple’s private moment. Shock emanated between them as Obi-Wan fled the scene. Unwilling to stand the awkwardness and shame at the moment, Obi-Wan gratefully found solitude in his own chambers.  
  
*  
  
The next day, Anakin tracked down Obi-Wan. The older Jedi had been shielding himself mentally all day, and Anakin was unsure why Obi-Wan was so withdrawn. Usually Obi-Wan would have contacted him in some way--it was of utmost importance for a Jedi and his master to have open communication, and it wasn’t the first time they had caught each other in awkward circumstances.  
  
_Maybe this unnerved Obi-Wan more than I thought_ , Anakin considered. He knew Obi-Wan was inexperienced when it came to sex and intimacy; it wasn’t exactly a secret that his master was very strict when it came it the Jedi Code, and maybe such impure actions got underneath that cool exterior more than he thought.  
  
“I’m sorry, Obi-Wan,” Anakin apologized when he found the older Jedi. “You are not entirely to blame--when I sensed your presence, I couldn’t help but push just a little to see how far you could be startled.”  
  
Obi-Wan was amused and comforted by Anakin’s usual teasing. No matter what happened between them, they could always count on humor to make things right again.  
  
*  
Anakin still wondered what would happened if he had been able to go further that night. It surprised him that it didn’t feel wrong to have Obi-Wan in his head, watching him with Padme. The memory of the momentary flash of heat that flared through their bond still brought a pool of arousal to the pit of his stomach when he thought about it. Anakin supposed this shouldn’t be a huge shock, since he had always harboured a crush on his master, but it was confusing being torn between his love for two people.  
  
He wondered what it would be like to fully explore that bond between them; if he had fully opened up to Obi-Wan and let him inside his mind during that moment. More than anything he wanted to be connected with the two people he cared about most. Well, Anakin was clever. He would find a way to make it work. He was tired of the Jedi Order making him choose between his passion and his duty, and he was determined not to let it tear him apart.  
  
Smiling to himself, he devised the perfect plan to ensnare his former teacher. But first, he would discuss it with Padme…  
  
*

Fin


End file.
